Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Balshofronxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balshofronxe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Zonal Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the inventor in June, 2000 of a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 8693-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 8695-25, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balshofronxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balshofronxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balshofronxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Geranium cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green-colored leaves.
4. Red and white bi-colored semi-double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in leaf coloration. Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in flower form.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,396. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium were more compact with shorter lateral branches and internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Geranium did not have a distinct zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99 had a distinct zonation pattern.
3. Plants of the new Geranium had slightly smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Geranium and the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99 differed in flower coloration.
5. Plants of the new Geranium had shorter peduncles than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-1705xe2x80x99.